Chapter 17: The Court Martial (Pt.2)
Story アイスラーの狼狽 Isler's Dismay Kurt: Good, we'll head towards Randgriz once we get out of here.. Crowe: Disregard all observations of secrecy, we'll take the shortest route towards Randgriz at full speed! Eliminate all obstacles! Kurt: ..Pardon me, Lieutenant Colonel Crowe Crowe: What? Kurt: Could I be the one giving out the orders here? Crowe: No way. Kurt: My squad is no longer part of the military now. Crowe: You're a nitpicky twat! Are you saying there's something wrong with my instructions? Kurt: Aside from keeping the discipline of my squad in order, there have been certain.. requests, from the female members of the squad about not accepting orders from you. Crowe: What the heck, it's not like you lose anything letting me touch a little bit! Crowe: It's like they could have refused to be the escort anyway? Crowe: Tch, remember this! Once I get my authority back I'm going to abuse it all day! Crowe: To think I'd be using Nameless facilities one day.. Crowe: Everything's so tiny and cramped if I'm honest. Amy: Lieutenant Colonel, let me bring you to your room. Crowe: Hm? Change. Amy: Sorry? Crowe: Change I said. Usually I get up to 3 chances don't I? Amy: What do you mean? Crowe: I don't want children. Bring me the more mature ones, is what I said! Amy: I'm not a child! ..You want an older person right? Carisa: Welcome. May I take your order? Carisa: It will cost you 1 tank per second if you decide to touch me. I accept only cash. Crowe: Stop making a fool out of me! Change! Let me tell you ahead I'm not having the granny! Imca: ... Crowe: Yet another one with no sex appeal has come, hey! Imca: Sorry. Crowe: ..Didn't expect you here, Imca. Imca: Are you not pleased that I'm to be the one to bring you to your room? Crowe: Whoa.. Something about you's changed haven't you? Crowe: I remember when I first picked you up you were a lump of caution. Imca: I must not neglect to thank you, Lieutenant Colonel. Crowe: I haven't done anything to deserve your gratitude. Crowe: You had the skills necessary to be a good soldier, that is all it was. Imca: ... Crowe: You've learnt to make that kind of expression now. Crowe: You'll be a good woman in 3 years time. I'll look you up for a chat then. Imca: No! Crowe: Hahaha! I am that kind of man, never ever thank me for anything! Imca: ..I don't understand the Lieutenant Colonel. Crowe: (Kurt my boy, not too bad softening the girl up) Isler; What?! Isler: Crowe and the Nameless are headed towards Randgriz! Isler: Fool. If you stayed quiet I would have had good things planned for you.. Isler: Fine then. If that is what you want, I'll have my personal guard destroy you. Isler: (If they are coming towards Randgriz..) Isler: (They've found something..? How did they!) Isler: (They must die! They must..!) Mission Briefing This is an operation to force an entry into the capital of Randgriz for Lieutenant Colonel Crowe. We are under attack by an elite Gallian regular squad near the plains outside the capital. Bring your armored vehicle to the marked location in area 5 and do what you can to shake your pursuers off. Strategy Deploy a scout elite into area 2. Put your leaders in area 1. Mission Banter Crowe: They've finally shown themselves, Isler's personal lackeys. Kurt: They look well prepared, seems like an easy break through won't happen with them. Crowe: I know that much. Crowe: It's our little petty Isler we're talking about here. He probably hand picked the best elites to be his personal errand boys. Crowe: I wouldn't need to call you if I were dealing with grunts and trash. Kurt: Let's go over the battle plan one more time. Kurt: We will send the armored vehicle that Lieutenant Crowe is currently in to an area where the enemy will not be able to lay a hand on him. Kurt: This spot should be enough to free us from their pursuit. Kurt: Reach that spot and we'll make use of our speciality to shake them off, speed. Crowe: A reasonable plan. There isn't a second squad close to yours in terms of mobility. Carisa: We've been chased around the world, I'm confident of our escaping skills. Kurt: With that, all hands, commence operation! Phase 1 #Use your scout in area 2 and take the southwest base. Use your grenade on the sniper as you move past him. #Same action. Take out the sniper in the tower if you can. #Deploy any class with a grenade. Move west into the grass, use your grenade on the gunner. #Deploy a scout and take him out with a grenade. Move for the base. #Take out the assault that is using the sandbag with an assault. Run towards the sandbag. #Move your APC towards the base. #Same action, trigger a linked attack on the other gunner. #Same action, trigger a linked attack on the sniper above if out of targets. Do not move your tank to the next area. End your turn in the base for passive healing. Phase 2 #Take the north area 1 base using a sniper. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper into area 2 (Brondel), take out the gunner in the base. #Use a scout with armor or the Gallian-R to take the northwest base in area 2. #Same action. #Move your APC into the north base and use it. #Move your APC up. #Handle the fencer in northwest area 2. #Take the area 5 southwest base using a scout. #Deploy Imca with Open Fire into area 5 southwest. #Same action. Phase 3 #Move your APC for the next base. #Same action. #Take out the lancer in the grass in area 5. #Same action. #Take the enemy ace out. #Same action. #Same action. #Defend area 3 northwest. Phase 4 #Use all your CPs to move the APC through to the marked location. Rewards *EXP 10500 *DCT 32000 *Ace Drop: ランカーRX (Lancaar-RX) Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions